


Match me, baby

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phichimetti, Pictures, Social Media, matching t-shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit and Chris wear matching shirts that really shouldn't be flaunted in public... but they are them so they do it anyway!Art created for this by the always fabulousMagical-Mistaland the original can be foundhere





	Match me, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> Want to send us prompts? Come visit us on Tumblr! (Also look for our new project launching in the next two weeks!)
> 
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)   
>  [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

If anyone asked Phichit who bought the shirts, Phichit would tell them that Chris had made the purchase. If anyone asked Chris whose idea the shirts were, he could easily show them the text messages, filled with screenshots, heart and pouting emojis, and Phichit’s explicit bribes should the shirts be purchased. If anyone decided to investigate further into their Amazon account, the joint credit card, used to purchase anything they deemed “couple related,” would rat them out on the mutual decision to rock the world’s most inappropriate clothing to Leo’s party.

Summer in America was balmy, with humidity hanging in the air making every movement feel more like swimming than walking. Even when the summer began to sink beyond the horizon, there remained a distinct heated stickiness to any exposed skin.

Phichit stood in the middle of their hotel room, holding a pair of tiny shorts and explaining the logic of their existence to his barely clothed boyfriend based on the current weather conditions. Chris, who had every intention of wearing whatever Phichit requested, sat on the edge of the bed enjoying watching his boyfriend give a detailed argument as to why the shorts made sense. He wasn’t really focusing on Phichit’s words, instead eying the bare skin of Phichit’s chest and the flex of his thighs under his own short shorts as he bounced on his toes with excitement.

They were no strangers to traveling together after two years of exclusively dating. It was the Barcelona banquet that had brought them together, and their love of pets, skating, and teasing their best friends that had built the beginning beams from which their relationship rose.

Now it was the comfort of unconditional love, a place to be themselves without barriers, and a willingness to try anything that made their relationship as easy as breathing. Chris had never loved anyone as much as he loved Phichit, and Phichit had never dreamed that he could love anyone the way he loved Chris. They supported each other and pushed each other, making each other better in their own unique ways.

Which was why Chris chuckled, reaching out a conceding hand and accepting the tiny excuse for shorts that Phichit was offering him. He knew his butt would look fabulous in anything he put on, and he certainly didn’t mind the idea of making sure Phichit had an erotic focal point for the entire four hour party. Besides, he smirked as he pushed from the bed to slide on the pair of shorts, he had a surprise of his own. Pecking a quick kiss to Phichit’s cheek, Chris strolled to his own suitcase and produced two shirts. Tossing one to Phichit, he pulled the other over his head as he watched Phichit react.

There was no way that he would ever be able to wear the t-shirt anywhere other than Leo’s house and the privacy of his own home, but Phichit grinned as soon as he saw the writing on the yellow fabric. “Aww babe! You got the edited ones.” Phichit grinned across the room at Chris, tugging at the ends of his shirt to read “I am a f**king ray of sunshine” out loud. He loved the shirts when he found them, but he was well aware of his younger fan base and knew that wearing a spelled out American curse word on his chest would not be a great idea. The edited version was barely clean enough to wear in public, but Phichit was excited to see what his friends would say when they reached Leo’s backyard. Seeing Chris yank a red shirt over his head, Phichit burst out laughing when he read the words across the front. He had known the second shirt existed, but he never thought Chris would be willing to buy it, let alone put it on.  

“It had to be a set,” Chris shrugged, his smile accompanied by a raise of his right eyebrow. “Everyone needs to know exactly whose ray of sunshine you are.” Looking down at his own shirt, Chris smirked as he read “I’m f**cking a ray of sunshine” to himself. The shirts were ridiculous, but the smile on Phichit’s face was adorable, and that’s all that really mattered. Crossing the room, Chris stole a quick kiss before linking his fingers through Phichit’s. “Ready to go show off our hotness to the world?” He happily accepted the second kiss Phichit offered him.

Phichit’s cheeks were slightly blushed and his eyes were sparkling with mischievous intent. If Chris didn’t get them out of the room immediately there was no way they were going to make it to the party. Stepping back, he tugged Phichit to the door, laughing as Phichit tugged him back.

“Wait! One picture first, okay?” Phichit produced his phone from the impossible small pocket of his shorts. “I want to document how cute we are before the heat messes my hair up.” Pouting at Chris, Phichit pretended to whimper until Chris gave in and shifted to stand next to him. Taking the phone, Chris extended it in front of them, taking advantage of his longer arms to get the right angle. “Make it cheeky!” Phichit commanded, throwing an arm around Chris’s waist as Chris leaned in to press a kiss to Phichit’s cheek. After the shutter had snapped, Chris dropped the phone into Phichit’s hands and pushed him out of the door.

The entire elevator ride consisted of Phichit playfully chastising Chris for his terrible selfie-taking skills, vowing to make everyone at the party take a picture until he got one that he liked.

A man true to his word, Phichit dragged Chris through the party, pressing his phone into the hands of anyone he could trust to take a proper picture. When one was finally deemed appropriate, Phichit uploaded to his private IG account with the caption “my boyfriend is better than your boyfriend #iamthatrayofsunshine #whatislovewithoutmatchingtshirts.”

It wouldn’t be until the next morning that Phichit would see the return hashtag from Chris that simply said “#soaccurate” causing Phichit to smack at Chris’s bare chest as he laughed into the pillows of their hotel bed.

 

>   
>    
> 


End file.
